First meetings
by angel eyes8
Summary: Donovan & Natalia meet for the first time.
1. The Favor

All UC characters do not belong to me, they are the creation of Shane Salerno, others are made up from my imagination.  
  
  
  
"Natalia, wait!" The young female doctor yelled as she tried to catch up to her friend.  
  
"Macy, what's up?" Natalia asked her friend with a smile.  
  
"Look, we're pretty jammed today, and you haven't had a new patient in two hours; do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
"I'm not going to like this am I?"  
  
"Nat, I need you to take on a few extra patients for me. I'm dying here." Macy pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but you owe me. What do you have?"  
  
"I have a rectal in one and possible heart attack in three."  
  
"I'll take the heart attack." She said taking the chart from her friend.  
  
"Thank you so much, Nat. Hey, dinner on me tonight."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She started to look over the chart and headed to exam three.  
  
Natalia Ramirez was a first-year pediatric resident, but on days like this she was usually roped into helping with other patients. The 5'4'' Hispanic woman continued to the exam room, she pulled back her dark brown hair into a pony tail, and put her stethoscope around her neck.  
  
She entered the exam room to find two men, discussing what had happened. She hardly looked up from her chart before she started to ask, "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm Dr. Ramirez can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, we were in a meeting when my chest started hurting and I felt like I couldn't breathe."  
  
"Ok, Mr..." She began.  
  
"Hansen, Greg Hansen." He answered.  
  
"Mr. Hansen, let's have a listen. Beth, put him on a monitor, EKG, page cardiology."  
  
"You're not a cardiologist?" Hansen asked.  
  
"No sir, I'm not. I'm a pediatrician."  
  
"Great, I got a damn kid doctor working on me."  
  
"Calm down, Greg." The other man insisted. Natalia looked up when he spoke. He was at least six feet tall, with practically black hair. He had on a black suit and an accent she couldn't quite place.  
  
Natalia turned back to the nurse, "Page cardiology, and get Anderson down here. I want to admit him."  
  
"Aren't you even going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
She was getting annoyed with her patient's attitude. "Mr. Hansen, you had a mild heart attack and I want to make sure as hell it doesn't happen again." She exited hastily and made her way down the hall. The second man followed to chase her down.  
  
"Dr. Ramirez! Dr. Ramirez, please wait." She stopped and shot him an annoyed look. "Dr. Ramirez, I want to apologize for my friend. He was completely out of line, and scared."  
  
"Look, mister."  
  
"Donovan, Frank Donovan."  
  
"Mr. Donovan, I know that it doesn't look great having a pediatrician treating an adult patient, but I want you to know I am perfectly capable of treating your friend. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients." She turned and continued down the hall; Frank watched her walk away into the doctor's lounge. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, that he liked.  
  
"Now I know why I don't treat adults." She said with anger.  
  
"What happened?" Another doctor asked.  
  
"That patient you asked me to take is a complete asshole. He thinks that just because I work with kids I'm not as good of a doctor."  
  
"Hey, hey calm down. This isn't going to make anything better."  
  
"It's going to make me feel better."  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Yes, much. I'm sorry Macy, I just. You know I can handle the smartest ass kid, but when it comes to adults, I lose it."  
  
"I don't blame you. You were doing him a favor by taking his case otherwise he would have sat in there, in pain for at least like an hour. We are so jammed today. Tell me, how is it you have only had about 15 kids come through all day?"  
  
"I don't know." She started to smile.  
  
"Hey there's the Natalia we all know and love." Macy reached down for her pager which was beeping. "Ah, duty calls. See you later. If you need any help with that heart attack, page me."  
  
"Don't worry, Anderson's coming down. Thanks Mace." Natalia poured herself a cup of coffee and was leaving the lounge when she hit something that felt like a brick wall, spilling her coffee down the front of her. "¡Maldígalo! No puedo creer esto. Que un idiota." She mumbled out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry." Frank said trying to help her.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it. It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, working in an ER, blood, puke, you know the usual." She smiled.  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Donovan?" She asked trying to bring herself back to reality.  
  
"Well, since I ran into you and everything, the nurse is looking for you. Your Dr. Anderson wants to see you." He said not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute, just let me change my shirt. Mr. Donovan, I want to apologize for earlier. It's just I don't have much patience when it comes to adults, especially ones with attitude problems. Now kids I can handle."  
  
"Don't worry about it, and you know he's not always like this. You better change that shirt." She watched as Frank walked back to the room.  
  
"Hello, paging Dr. Ramirez." Macy said.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"What is up with you? Anybody else and you would have said a few more choice words in Spanish than that. You like him don't you?"  
  
"Like him? I don't even know him. That was only the second time I've even talked to him."  
  
"He does have a nice ass."  
  
"Ah, por favor." She said laughing. "I have to change my shirt."  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Maldígalo! No puedo creer esto. Que un idiota. = Damn it! I can't believe this. What an idiot.  
  
Ah, por favor. = Oh, please. 


	2. Good Advice

"Afternoon, gentlemen." Natalia said as she entered the exam room. "Mr. Hansen, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Actually a lot better, thank you." Natalia was stunned at his new attitude.  
  
"Dr. Anderson, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Ramirez could I speak with you outside?" He said in a very serious tone. Natalia followed him out of the room. "Can you tell me why a first-year resident pediatrician is treating a cardiac patient?"  
  
"Yes, sir, the ER was jammed and peds was slow so I volunteered to take the load off the other doctors."  
  
"Next time this happens do us all a favor and stick with the kids Doctor."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Anderson, I don't understand."  
  
"You are a resident; I am a busy cardiologist that does not have time to be kept waiting. Next time you page for a consult Dr. Ramirez I suggest you be ready. Now if you'll excuse me." Dr. Anderson returned to the room. Natalia let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair to regain her composure, she then followed.  
  
"Mr. Hansen all of our tests show that you had a mild heart attack this morning and I want to admit you for observation. Dr. Ramirez." He said handing her the chart to sign off on. She signed it and shoved it into his chest before leaving. Dr. Anderson gave the nurse some orders before leaving also.  
  
"Hey, Frank why don't you go home? You don't need to stay, Kathy will be here. Go home, or better yet get that Doctor's phone number."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, I've seen the way you've been looking at her all day, man. I don't blame you she's pretty hot. Nasty temper, but she's cute." Greg smiled at his friend. "Man, at least find out her first name, I bet you $20 it's Maria." They were both laughing now.  
  
"I'll stay until Kathy gets here."  
  
"Then at least go talk to her, Frank."  
  
"I think we've talked enough for one day."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Right before she came in, I ran into her in the hall and she spilled coffee all down her shirt." 


	3. A Date

"Ok Lucy all finished."  
  
"Really? How many?" The little girl asked referring to the stitches.  
  
"Six, now stay away from those rocks, ok?"  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." The mother said.  
  
"No problem, just bring Lucy back in about 8-10 days and we'll take those out." Natalia left the room and took off her gloves, and was startled when a cup of coffee suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"I thought I owed you." Frank said.  
  
"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "How did you know how I liked it?"  
  
"I have my ways." He smiled. "Your friend, Dr. Walker told me."  
  
"Macy. How's your friend?" She asked as they started to walk down the hall.  
  
"A lot better now, his wife's here."  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye then." She said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What would that be Mr. Donovan?"  
  
"¿Cuando lo puedo ver yo otra vez?"  
  
"¿Usted dice en serio? ¿Me pregunta usted fuera?"  
  
"¿Dice usted sí?"  
  
"Aquí está numero." She said handing him a piece of paper. "Llámeme mañana, yo me bajo del trabajo en 5:00 de la tarde."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"De nada." She smiled as he walked away. She couldn't believe that she had given him her number. She shook her head and started to walk away.  
  
"Dr. Ramirez," Frank called after her, "I just realized something."  
  
"What's that, Mr. Donovan?"  
  
"I don't know your first name."  
  
She started to blush, "Natalia.my first name is Natalia."  
  
"Natalia, that's beautiful." He smiled and walked out through the ambulance bay. She watched until she couldn't see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Cuando lo puedo ver yo otra vez? = When can I see you again?  
  
¿Usted dice en serio? ¿Me pregunta usted fuera? = Are you serious? Are you asking me out?  
  
¿Dice usted sí? = Are you saying yes?  
  
Aquí está numero. = Here is my number.  
  
Llámeme mañana, yo me bajo del trabajo en 5:00 de la tarde. = Call me tomarrow, I get off work at 5 p.m. 


End file.
